


Day 292

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [292]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [292]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 292

Hawke woke up with a mild hangover from the night before but one of the benefits of being a powerful healer was that he could chase away the headache and nausea fairly quickly. There was a slight chance the templar or someone would soon be banging on his door screaming about abominations or demons or something. But from what Hawke had heard the templars had done a good job cleaning up the marketplace. Lady Elegant had already written, letting him know that he other nobles would not be expecting him at the council meeting today.

Hawke was glad for the rest from politics. Without a Viscount they had to decide everything by committee, which of course meant that nothing got done most days. The only thing that Hawke could remember passing easily was suspending taxes on the nobility for the time being. That would certainly not come back to bite them in the ass while they struggled with reconstruction. It also meant that every noble was taking up their own projects in the city designed to set them up to accumulate more wealth.

About halfway through his morning (closer to noon in truth) meal Bodahn came in to announce a visitor.

“You’re uncle mesir,” said the dwarf.

Hawke sighed. Gamlen was low on the list of people Hawke didn’t want to see today… but he was still on the list.

“Show him in,” Hawke relented. “And see if you can’t find a bit of extra food to serve. I don’t imagine he’ll be leaving any time soon.”

Bodahn bowed and hurried off to carry out Hawke’s instructions. Hawke had been skeptical when Bodahn had made himself Hawke’s manservant but he, and especially Sandal, have proved very useful.

Gamlen shuffled in, eyes bloodshot, hair in a tangled mess, clothes dirty and wrinkled and generally looking like he’s passout out in the gutter last night. He only grunted in response to Hawke’s greeting and slumped down at the dining room table. Somehow he managed to act like he owned the place despite his condition.

“What brings you here uncle,” Hawke asked.

“This is my bloody-” Gamlen began but then started like he was finally waking up from a dream. “This isn’t my house,” he mumbled looking down at the eggs Bodahn had brought him. “Not anymore.”

“No,” Hawke agreed.

“Well what are you doing with the bloody place,” Gamlen sneered. “All this space just for you? All four of us used to live here with more than enough space to ignore each other like civilized people. Now you hoard this place for yourself, even after I let you live in my home for over a year.”

“You had your chance with this place,” Hawke countered. “It was full of criminals, remember. What would you even do here? Sit around thinking about better times? All the gambling dens and bars you love so much are in Lowtown.”

“It stinks less here,” Gamlen muttered. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hawke felt compelled to break the silence. 

“Is there a reason you’re here, uncle?”

“I got drunk and forgot I didn’t live here anymore,” Gamlen replied. “But now that you mention it. I heard you pulled off quite the heroic stunt the other day.”

Hawke shrugged.

“Danger seems to find you wherever you go,” Gamlen continued. “Suppose one day you die. What happens to this place?”

“Are you asking me to give you the estate back if I die?”

Gamlen shrugged.

“You’ll just gamble it away again.”

“If you die without heirs the city will take possession of this place,” Gamlen protested. “The council will sell it off to pay for some lord’s wedding or something. You could die at any moment, the life you live, no offence. The house should stay in the family.”

“Go home uncle,” Hawke said. “Bohdan will give you a bottle of wine for the road.”

Gamlen grumbled and wined and generally made an annoyance of himself until Bodahn managed to get him out the door. Gamlen was lazy and greedy but he had made a solid pont. Hawke was amassing quite the fortune but he faced death at least one a week on average and he could leave everything with no claimant but the city. When Dumar was in charge he might have believed it would have gone to good use but with the council of lords… Gamlen was right, someone would sell it to pay for a wedding. He should find something to do with all his money, something that would have a lasting improvement on the city.

He would set up a meeting with Lady Elegant. She would know better than he what to do.


End file.
